Purple Heart
by Garuda1178
Summary: "Jackie, did I just kick the collective asses of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy?" "I think so." "...I don't really know how to feel about that." "...I don't either." (Cover art by: nero tbs)


**Author's note:**** Ok so I'm going to try something new here. I have not actually **_**watched**_** the movie "Rise of the Guardians" and fan-fiction is a poor substitute for actually getting the events right however, YouTube is a blessing in those regards, as it is for everything else. Now don't get your panties in a twist, I am working on my other stories, in fact, I was on a roll with "A New Storm" and then my computer decided that it needed to restart for updates and I lost all my progress. As you can expect my muse just up and died. So now here we are with this story. It should be rather interesting because so far it will be original compared to about 90% of the other stories on the Inter-webs; enough of my rambling, onto the show. **

Ah, Burgess, a quaint little town in the middle of Bum-Fuck-Nowhere, Pennsylvania USA. I'm not kidding, in 100 miles in any direction there is nothing but farmland and light woodland. It ain't all that bad, but it has that small town trait, everyone knows everyone else and word gets around about changes very fast.

Shit, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Well my name's Jayden Bennett, I'm 25 years old and I'm a Chief Petty Officer in the United States Navy. Besides my rank, I'm a Navy SEAL, as you can probably guess those two pieces of information spread fairly quickly in town when I told my '_mother_' and thus I pretty much became a town celebrity.

Right, now you're probably wondering about the inflection on the word mother. Well, Evelyn Bennett isn't my birth mother; I'm adopted, sorta, if you call pulling a street rat off of the street adoption. In all reality I don't think either of us has figured out who adopted who, but at this stage I don't think we really care, besides, that's a story for another time.

I step off of the bus and into the crisp, chilly air of Burgess with my sea-bag slung over my shoulder and take a deep breath, savoring the clean air. Ah, nothing like the smell of pine trees and just general nature after a long stint with a bunch of sweaty, smelly ass dudes. I'm actually looking forward to getting a glimpse of someone without a dick in-between their legs.

Whelp better get going, I didn't tell my family I was coming home so I'm an Easter surprise. I step away from the bus stop and start walking through town on my way to my house. As I walked through, people began noticing me and they waved so of course I waved back. There was Old Man Sanders; he ran a small candy shop at the end of the road. Over there is the always lovely Ms. Valentine; she runs a small tea shop that caters specifically to couples, very nice place for you and your Mrs. to have a nice little sit down.

I had just turned the corner of the street and got an eyeful of my house when loud wailing hit my ears. "Mom, Sophie fell again." that would be my baby brother Jamie. I chuckle lightly as I approach "Well we can't have that now can we." I said. It was as if time itself had frozen, Jamie slowly rotated in place to look in my direction and as soon as his eyes landed on me his face lit up like the most brilliant Christmas tree in existence.

He practically teleported from his position next to the porch and into my arms with the brightest smile on his lips "JAYDEN!" he cried. A grin split my lips and I wrapped my arms around him I looked over his shoulder and watched Sophie. She had stopped her wailing as soon as Jamie had spoken the second time and just stared at me. It didn't take two seconds. She leapt to her feet and sprinted towards us. "JAYJAY!" she screamed. I couldn't hold it together anymore with the ten and three year old kids all piled up on top of me; I fell on my back laughing.

I looked up at the door and saw Evelyn standing in the doorway with a smile on her lips. "Damn you kids are getting heavy, what has your mother been feeding you?" I asked when I had gotten over my laughing fit. The tiniest dip in Evelyn's smile told him that she didn't like that I still didn't consider himself part of the family. As fast as it flashed it was gone her grin back full force. "The usual." she replied nonchalantly.

I nodded and, carrying both my baby brother and sister, stood to my full height and walked towards the house. Of course the two little monsters were both laughing hysterically and wiggling around as I carried the both of them under my arms. After walking up to Evelyn, with the two little monsters in my arms, I set them back down on their feet. "So, what were you little monsters about to do before baby Sophie took a dip?" I asked. "I was about to go sledding with my friends." Jamie replied beaming up at me.

I chuckle and ruffle his hair "Alright, go grab your sled; I'll be down in a moment." I say. Jamie nods excitedly and dashes out the door to grab his sled. I chuckle at his exuberance and shake my head lightly. I turn back to Sophie and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, turn her back into the house and give her a little pat on the bum to get her moving. She giggled under my treatment and darted into the house, the sound of her door slamming was heard only a few seconds later.

I chuckled and turned to Evelyn, opening my arms up for her. She shook her head in exasperation, walked over calmly and gave me a massive bone crushing hug. "I'm glad you're home." she said in a small voice. She stepped back and held me at arm's length and ran her eyes over me. I chuckled again and put my arms up to shoulder height and slowly spun around "Do I meet your approval, Evelyn?" I asked with a smile. She looked at me with a smile as well but it didn't quite reach her eyes. My smile slowly falls off of my face as I study hers "It still bothers you doesn't it?" I ask.

I can see in her eyes that she wants to contradict me but she eventually sighed "It's been ten years since you joined our little family, even Jacquelyn has started calling me mother, am… am I just not good enough?" she asked with tears in the corner of her eyes. I rushed her and pulled her flush with myself "Don't you ever think of yourself like that you are the world's greatest mother, you took in a stray when you didn't have to and I will forever be grateful for that. But…I guess the word 'mother' just…it's not you, it will never be you. It's a problem with me and I know I'll get over it, but I need time. I'm sorry; this isn't fair to you." I said as I hugged her tighter to my chest.

I felt her nod against my chest, and then Jamie popped in with his sled. "Come on Jayden!" he yelled tugging on my jacket. I look into Evelyn's eyes, they still have some sadness, hurt and a smidgen of rejection in them "Hey, I'll come around eventually." I say and kiss her cheek before turning and walking out the door with Jamie.

We walk for a short bit before all of Jamie's friends come into view. "Jamie!" we both turn around and Evelyn comes up and mashes a beanie onto his head. "You need to wear that, wouldn't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." she says with a knowing smile towards me. "Mooooom, you know Jack is a girl, she's over almost every day." he said with a smile as well. I just chuckle good-naturedly and spy something blue in the corner of my eye.

It's a fairly tall girl with snow-white hair, ice-blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a blue zip-up hoody, a tan leather skirt which went down to just above her knees no shoes and a long branch that looks like a Sheppard's crook. I slightly nod to the girl and she nods back with a blinding smile on her face. She picks up some snow and forms it into a snowball before blowing on it giving it a blue tint. "Hey Jamie, look left." I say. He does and gets a face full of snow for his trouble.

I watch as blue sparkles light up his eyes and starts laughing, turning wildly "Ok who threw that?" he asks with a smile on his face. I just whistled innocently as I shared a glance with the girl. She giggled and started flying around making snowballs for the fight that had erupted in front of me. Eventually someone hit Cupcake in the back of the head with a snowball. If looks could kill she would have been arrested for around eight counts of murder.

I absentmindedly bent down and made a snowball, held it out to my side where I felt a chilly breeze pass over it, and then I chucked it at Cupcake smacking her in the face. It took a few seconds but she busted out laughing and started chasing the other kids with the head of a snowman. Of course that's when the girl decided to intervene, creating an ice path causing Jamie to slip and fall on his sled. What happened next was the most intense sled ride I've ever seen, and Jamie looked like he was having the time of his life.

It culminated with him landing face first in front of the statue of the founder of Burgess; the girl landing on the statue whooping and hollering like a mad woman as he did so. Jamie got back up and started regaling the story to his friends when out of nowhere a couch slid right into him. Both the girl and I winced, "Oops." she said while I said "Suddenly, couch."

Suddenly Jamie's hand shot up from behind the couch holding a tooth, shortly followed by the rest of him with a humongous gap in his smile. "Cool a tooth." he said, though it was a little slurred because of the gap. "You know what that means; cash!" one of the other kids spoke up. Jamie smiled and rattled on and started walking away with the other kids talking about the Tooth Fairy. As they were talking Jamie turned around and shared a meaningful look with both Jayden and the girl mouthing 'Thanks' to her. She smiled and waved as she watched him and his friends leave.

As soon as the group of kids was out of sight, I let out a grunt and jerked around towards the forest. Getting the message the girl fallowed me; we walked for a time and eventually ended up at the pond. He paused there just taking in the ice that covered the pond. "Well…" I said after a while "Don't I get a welcome home hug?" I ask with my voice colored with mirth, turning around so that I was facing her with my arms splayed open.

She didn't even hesitate for a second, she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and wrapping her arms around my neck as she held on for dear life. I stepped back to absorb the force of the impact and wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you, Jayden." she said in a small voice, nuzzling against my chest. I pulled my arms tighter around her "I missed you too, Jackie." I replied rubbing my cheek against the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**** Well there we go, the first chapter of my ROTG fanfic. I'm actually surprised at myself on how this turned out. I'm going to say this right now; this is not a FEMJack/OC pairing, at best they are very close siblings. I'm not going to announce the pairing or even if there is one, you'll have to figure it out yourselves. There's a reference to a hilarious series in this story somewhere, internet cookies to the person who finds it. Alright my Biznatches send me your reviews and I'll pop out another chapter for yawls. Toodles. **


End file.
